Say Days Ago
by StellarCat
Summary: Evelyn has always wanted another child, but due to certain complications is unable to. Carolynn Underwood has joined the O'Connell family and is going along for the ride as The Mummy Returns and fights to get her brother back. T for a bit of violence
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, another story when I should be working on the one I have going, but I have had one of these planned for a while now and decided, what they heck? I like it considering I wrote it a long time ago. Obviously its slightly AU since I've added a character in, but other than that nothing has really changed. Hope you enjoy it :)

Summary: Evelyn has always wanted another child, but due to certain complications is unable to. When it is suggested that they adopt a child, she jumps at the opportunity. Carolynn Underwood has joined the O'Connell family and is going along for the ride as the Mummy Returns and she fights to get her brother back.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form have any rights in the production of 'The Mummy Returns'. I am simply borrowing the characters and adding in one of my own. I own a copy of the series, but that's about it. Oh, the title of this fic also came from the song 'Say Days Ago' by The Used. I've run out of story idea titles. And I have recently found out that 'Carrie Underwood' is an actual person. That was a coincedence and totally unintended.

Now, on with the story! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Say Days Ago - Chapter One: A New Member Of The Family

"But mum, I'm bored. Can't you get me a brother or sister to play with?" Alexander 'Alex' O'Connell begged of his parents. They were yet again asking why their only son kept getting into so much trouble.

Evelyn 'Evie' O'Connell, once Carnahan, looked down at the floor while her husband Richard or Rick explained to their son that his mother could no longer have children.

Alex leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in a pout. "It's not fair," he whined.

"You still have Uncle Jon to play with," Evie pointed out with a half hearted smile when referring to her older brother Jonathan.

Alex shook his head and sighed. "It's not the same," he said and stood up. He had seen a book on the Giza Plateau in his mother's collection that he wanted to look at.

Evie turned to her husband. "He's right, it's not fair. I'd love to have another child but-"

Rick hugged his wife close. "He's too young to understand. He's six years old, he'll get over it."

Evie shook her head. "I never wanted a child of mine to grow up as an only child."

Jonathan Carnahan decided that this was the time to make his presence known. "Why don't you adopt then? Heaven knows there's enough children out there with no where to go."

Rick and Evie looked at each other with the same expression. Did Jonathan just suggest something intelligent? Suggest something that actually made sense?

XxXxX

"Carolynn Underwood, there is a family out here that would like to meet you."

Carolynn, mainly known as Carrie, looked up through her long, dark hair that kept her eyes and face from view. Having heard earlier that day that there was a family that would be coming that might want to adopt her had sparked her interest. She had just turned thirteen not too long ago. It was said that once you reached a certain age that your chances for being adopted went down.

Standing up, she followed Mrs. Avery - the woman who ran St. Jerome's Orphanage to the front to meet this family and stayed quiet while she made the introductions. The family standing in front of her was the O'Connell's: Evelyn and her husband Richard with their young son Alexander.

"Hello Carolynn, would you like to take a walk with us?" Evelyn asked politely. "We were planning on going to the British Museum."

Carrie's eyes lit up. She had seen the outside of the building this woman spoke of, but had never had the chance to see the inside of it. "Sure, but please call me Carrie. Carolynn seems too much of a bother. Mrs. Avery is big on formality though and only calls us by out full names."

Richard smiled. This shy girl might fit in yet. "Call me Rick, my wife is Evie, and this is Alex."

Carrie nodded her head and smiled back. Maybe these people would be better then the ones who came to see her last time.

Their morning together had been a new experience for Carrie. Never had she felt so included in a group setting. No one was _ever_ nice to an orphan.

When the O'Connell's and Carrie stopped reached the orphanage later that day Evie and Rick stopped them outside.

"Carrie," Rick said to get the young teen's attention. "Would you like to, uh, honey," he said and turned to his wife. "Could you…"

"Can we take you home with us?" Alex asked eagerly. When they were at the museum they had given Carrie a whole new interest in history. Before she had only thought it to be something of no consequence. When she told the O'Connell's this Rick had shook his head and said 'oh no, not another one,' and had received an elbow to the side for his comment from his wife. Alex on the other hand seemed thrilled. He had grabbed Carrie's hand and dragged her off the Ancient Egyptian exhibit talking a mile a minute. To his mind Carrie would make the best sister in the world.

Rick smiled down at his son and put a hand on his shoulder. This was his son alright, never afraid to speak his mind.

"You wanna adopt me?" Carrie asked in shock. That's it, she was dreaming. Mrs. Avery would walk in at any moment to tell her it was well past a decent hour to still be in bed.

Evie beamed at the young girl in front of her. Carrie was intelligent though usually too shy to show it. Plus she got along well with her son despite the age difference. "We would love it if you were to come and live with us," she told her.

Carrie smiled and looked at each person in the eye. "I can't think of anything better."

XxXxX

Evelyn woke up exactly a year later to the sound of a loud crash and two voices yelling in unison, "I didn't do it!"

Rick sighed from his spot beside her. "And here we thought she would keep him out of trouble."

Evie smiled and turned to face her husband. "At least it's never boring."

"Here I thought Jonathan was the entertainment."

"What the bloody hell do you to think you're doing?" another loud voice exclaimed.

Evie kissed her husband and got out of bed. "There's your entertainment now."

"What could they have done this time?"

"A bookshelf," Evie demanded of the two children in front of her. "What possessed you to climb a bookshelf? You're lucky you didn't manage to break anything, an artifact or yourselves!"

"But mum," Alex started. "There was a book on the top shelf we needed."

Carrie nodded her head in agreement. "I _told_ him that the Giza Plateau was littered with more then tombs. But no we had to look it up. Didn't I tell you Alex?"

Alex nodded although grudgingly. "I forgot about the stupid village," he grumbled.

Carrie smiled triumphantly while Evie shook her head.

"Why ignore the ladder?" Rick wanted to know, though half afraid to ask. With these two it could be anything. "It's right along the bookshelf and was put there to be used, not ignored."

Alex gave a one sided smile and Carrie answered the question. "We had a race to see who could get the book first. There's only one ladder so we had to climb the shelf." she said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. Then her face fell, "He won."

Rick had to turn his head away to hide his smile. They were his kids alright, right down to the very bone. It hardly ever occurred to him that Carrie wasn't biologically his. She looked so much like Evie…

"Oh you two," Evie said at a loss for words. She turned to Rick for help but he only shrugged his shoulders. 'Some help,' she thought sarcastically. "Of all the – Go downstairs, we'll talk about this after breakfast."

Alex and Carrie glanced at each other then their mother before rushing down the stairs. Maybe they should stick to bugging Uncle Jon from now on...

"Mum looked real angry this time Carrie," Alex pointed out as they entered the kitchen.

Carrie nodded her head. "Did you see the look on Uncle Jon's face though?" she asked with a smile. "It was so worth it."

"How much trouble are we gonna get in?"

Carrie hugged her brother. "We told the truth. She'll get over it - in a week or so."

Alex looked up at his sister with wide eyes. When Carrie laughed and stuck her tongue out Alex pushed her away realizing she was only joking. "Stupid older sisters..."

XxXxX

"God Carrie you're so annoying," a now nine year old Alex spat out at his older sister. "Why don't you go back to where you came from?" he loved his sister, but sometimes she could be a right pain.

"That's kind of hard to do where we're in Egypt bud," Carrie said back casually. Their mother, Evie was on another quest to find something or other. After leaving them at home with Uncle Jon once and coming home to find her home practically in ruins itself she had convinced Rick to allow their children to come along this time.

"I'm going to find dad," Alex said and stood up from his spot. "You're boring."

"You're company isn't exactly a cup of tea either Alex," the older of the two pointed out.

Alex stuck his tongue out at his adoptive sister and turned to the entrance of the tomb. He stopped in mid-step however when he saw the symbol above it.

"What, are you afraid of the dark and scary tomb?" Carrie asked playfully.

Alex shook his head. "Remember what dad's tattoo looks like?" he asked referring to the mark on Rick's wrist that stayed covered the majority of the time.

Carrie nodded and moved to stand beside her brother. "What about it?" she asked. Alex pointed and her eyes obediently followed, "Awesome, its dad's tattoo. Everything's there: the eye, the two kings, the pyramid, everything," she said in awe. "But I thought dad wasn't into the whole Egypt thing."

"We've got to tell dad," Alex said, forgetting he was annoyed at his sister. He grabbed her hand much like her had that first day they met and he dragged her off to the Egypt exhibit, now they were going into a tomb.

Carrie laughed at his behavior. The two of them always had the best adventures together and had a knack at getting into trouble. It looked like they were going down together again this time too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought I had posted this already since I had updated it ages ago. It turns out didn't save any of my changes to the document so I had to redo it all! Bugger of a system...I STILL LOVE IT THOUGH! (Hopefully it will work for me this time -crosses fingers-.)

I also have taken my dear anonymous reviewer's opinion into consideration, which is why the next chapter will be a while longer yet. I'm revising it. I like the way this one turned out for the most part, which is why I didn't change much of it...So please be patient with me. I'm not going to abandon anything. I'm trying to make my writing better and also trying to keep my grades up so I can get into Uni...It's a lot of work Lol. Too bad I got into the habit of being lazy eh?

Anywho, enough chit chat, hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review XD

* * *

Chapter Two: Um…Oops?

"Alex are you sure dad went this way?" Carrie asked, a little unsure of her brother's sense of direction. Something told her something wasn't right with this place.

Not too long after she had spoken a loud 'click' echoed through the tomb causing Carrie to jump in surprise. "Definitely," Alex said smiling up at his sister. "What, are you afraid of the dark and scary tomb?" he mocked.

Sticking her tongue out at Alex, Carrie turned around to look behind them. Why, she didn't know but something just didn't set right with her about this place. She couldn't sort it out. All she knew was that it tied her stomach in knots.

"AHH," a yell came from her brother and someone else. Alex stumbled back into Carrie causing them both to fall to the ground. Alex dropped his torch light and his hat fell off of his head.

"Alex," Rick said panting. Oh how he hated tombs. "Carrie, what are you two doing? I thought we told you to stay up in the temple."

"But dad," Carrie protested and pushed Alex off of her so she could stand up. Her father however would hear nothing of it.

Shaking his head Rick replied, "No 'but's."

Alex stood up and gripped Rick's arm, fighting to take off the arm band. "I saw your tattoo!"

"What?"

Carrie nodded, "Back at the entrance. It has the cartouche, the two kings, the pyramid, and everything," she said while Alex pointed at what Carrie described.

"Really, huh, well go on up. I'll go take a look in a minute," Rick said and took his youngest by the shoulder and turned him about face. "Get your stuff."

"But dad, we're already down here…" Carrie tried to argue but Rick shook his head causing her to stop.

"I mean it Carolynn," he said using her full name to show her he was serious this time. "Back up to the temple."

Alex picked up his hat and torch light. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno, surprise me," Rick told them and turned around to continue his previous course. "Build a better mouse trap. Before your mother desecrates another tomb," he added the last part to himself though his children over heard him.

Alex and Carrie looked to each other silently asking if their father was being serious. "Alright," two voices responded in unison and they made their way back up to the temple.

"What does he mean, 'build a better mousetrap'?"

"I think we've finally made dad lose it completely…"

"You know what wooded structure inside the temple?" Alex suddenly asked about the make shift scaffolding.

Carrie nodded. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"What if we made it smaller, and made a few adjustments to it – for the mousetrap."

Carrie's eyes lit up. "Can we make it look like the gallows? Like from that picture in the museum?"

Alex rolled his eyes at his sister's eagerness. "Who's the oldest here, you or me?"

Carrie gave a cheese eater grin. "I am this many years old today," she said and held up five fingers as proudly as any new five year old when in fact that day was her sixteenth birthday. Or what she considered her birthday. No one exactly what that date was so they used the month and day that she had joined the O'Connell family.

Alex laughed and pushed his sister aside. "Come on let's look for something to build this thing."

"What about the stuff in the rubble," she suggested as they re-entered the temple. "I'm sure we've got some string to piece it together with. There should be some cheese in there too."

Alex smiled up at her. "Now we're talking."

Alex and Carrie lost themselves in their little project. Joking and pushing each other around as they pieced it together. Making the layout had been the hardest part. Alex was constantly wiping out the marks Carrie had made in the sand and inserting his own.

"God dang it Alex, leave it be!" Carrie exclaimed as she caught him at it again. "It's perfectly fine the way it is."

"Is not," he shot back. "You need something to support the back end. If you don't put that piece there," he said indicating what he meant on the diagram, "The whole thing will fall down before the mouse even touches the cheese."

Carrie rolled her eyes and pointed at her little diagram. "Look, this piece here supports the mouse as he climbs on," she told him and tracing the mice's would be steps. "Once he's on the platform if the cheese even moves a millimeter the trap door falls and BOOM! We caught our mouse."

Alex crossed his arms, "And what's holding the cheese up?"

Carrie opened her mouth to answer but her words were caught in her throat. Her diagram didn't show any support for the cheese platform. "You brat," she snapped.

Alex shot her a grin that rivaled a baby's innocence before inserting his idea to the diagram into the design. "There, not so hard to fix hey?"

Giving Alex a shove Carrie began to work on the next piece. "You can get started on that support piece since you're so smart. Then I'll even give you the honor of placing the cheese on top."

Alex handed her his piece before running to the packs for the bait. Rick was going to go to the moon when he saw that his children had taken him literally and built a mousetrap.

Being careful not to knock over the structure, at Carrie's nod Alex placed the cheese in its spot and eyed the mice not too far away as if willing them to fall for their trap. Neither of them could wait to see if their contraption worked.

Both of their heads shot up however when they heard voices echoing from the entrance of the temple.

"Oh cripes," they both whispered and picked up their packs. Alex pointed to the wooded structure he had mentioned earlier, Carrie nodded her understanding and they both began to climb up to hide. Who knew who could be coming into the temple?

Three men entered, and none of them looked all too friendly. "Knock, knock," the one in front called out. Carrie assumed he was the leader, "Anybody home?"

They looked around the room for a moment before the leader spoke again. "You two see if it's in this stuff here," he ordered and took out his gun, "I'll sort out the O'Connell's."

Carries eyes went wide as she looked over at Alex who wore a similar expression. 'Mum, Dad,' she thought to herself. 'Please be all right!' What on earth were they going to do?

She watched the two men that had stayed behind as they rifled through the different pottery that was left behind. She tried not to wince as one of them threw things around.

"Look at this rubbish," one of them grumbled. "These Egyptians didn't have a clue!"

Movement caught the corner of her eye and Carrie looked over to see Alex reaching into his rucksack. Her eyes went wide when she saw him take out his sling shot. "Are you mad," she hissed at her brother so that the robbers wouldn't hear her. "Put that away, you're going to get us killed!"

Alex only rolled his eyes at his older sister's reaction as he picked up a stone that was in easy reach. Ignoring her, he pulled back and after taking careful aim let loose.

"Ah," the one who had called the pottery 'rubbish' yelped out as the other one took out a gun of his own and aimed it in his comrade's direction. "Jacques, something hit me head!"

"Quiet, Spivey," the one called Jacques snapped as he uncocked his gun and looked around the room. "This place is cursed. We do not want to wake the gods."

Carrie sighed when they did not notice the place of origin of the rock and put her head in her hands. Leave it to her brother to do something so completely idiotic.

"Have you had your fun yet?" she demanded of him.

Alex grinned and loaded up another rock, "Not even close," he responded, speaking just as quietly as she had. He didn't want them to get caught after all. He just wanted to have a little fun at their expense. He had the perfect opportunity when the one called Spivey bent over.

Alex ducked down and giggled as his rock aimed true. It had hit Spivey straight in the arse! Carrie glared at her brother as Jacques looked over at the wooden structure suspiciously.

"You dolt," Carrie snapped when the man looked away. "You almost got us caught." Alex ignored his sister and began the process of looking for another rock. "I mean it, don't do it again."

"Just one more shot," Alex promised. "My last one I swear."

Carrie shook her head and held her breath as Alex let another one loose. This time however, it did not meet its mark as Jacques had been expecting it and caught the rock, crushing it in his hand. Both Carrie and Alex sat up in shock.

"So there are two of you! Jacques is going to make a fillet out of you," Spivey said excitedly as the other man drew a blade and put it in his mouth before beginning his climb up.

"Oh my God, we are so dead," Carrie said worriedly as they backed away.

"Have any ideas," Alex asked his sister as he looked around them. They were boxed in and it was a long way down.

Carrie was looking around as well, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

When Alex looked to see how far away Jacques was he snapped, "Sometime soon would be nice!"

"Patience is a virtue," Carrie sang back as she looked over the edge.

Alex shook his head and pointed as Jacques reached the top, "Not right now it isn't!"

"Jacques, Spivey," the voice of their leader called out unexpectedly. There was a note of panic in his voice. "Let's get out of here!"

Jacques shot them a glare before sliding down the ladder. Once on the ground again he kicked out the support that kept the structure up before leaving with the others.

As the structure rocked Alex and Carrie fought to keep their balance. "This is all, your fault, Alex!"

"Mine," Alex demanded as he almost fell over.

Carrie glared. "Yes, you and your brilliant ideas got us into this mess."

Before Alex could respond the structure fell into a pillar and Carrie and Alex held onto it as if their lives depended on it when the pillar began to fall into the one next to it. As they slid to the ground a domino affect ensued as each pillar began to fall. Both Alex and Carrie looked around the room in shock and with a bit of amazement at what had just happened. 

"Whoa," Alex said in awe at the same time as his sister had said,

"Oops, we are in serious trouble," was all the older girl could think to say. How was it that trouble seemed to always know where they were?

Alex had been about to voice his agreement when he noticed that one of the pillars hadn't quite finished falling yet and was slowly inching its way towards the entrance of the tomb.

"Dad's tattoo," Alex shouted as one began to fall towards the drawing.

Carrie ran after her brother who was trying to hold the pillar up.

"What do you think you're doing," she demanded, "That's not going to work."

"Just help me," he shouted back at her and grunted at the effort he was putting forth.

Eventually the pillar began to fall at an increased rate and the two siblings ran away from it screaming as the wall collapsed and water began rushing out of the new hole. They jumped up at the dais near the entrance and watched in shock as their parents slid around in the mud and water.

"Mum, Dad…" Carrie began.

"…We can explain everything," Alex finished.

Carrie sighed. They were going to have a hard time explaining this one. Their mother was going to be furious!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Beginning

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get up. My family has just recently moved and it took a while to get the internet up. But here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy.

"I cannot believe you two," Evie scolded as she paced outside of their camp. She of course was referring to the incident inside the temple. "You managed to destroy what took years to build! How do you two do it? Do you just go looking for trouble?"

Carrie brought her index finger up as if to make a point, "Actually, it seems to know where we are most of the time," she said and Alex nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

"What was with all that water that came spilling out of the wall anyway," Alex piped up. "Why were you two in it? Where did it come from?"

Alex always had at least a question or two hidden up his sleeve. It seemed like now wouldn't be any different from any other time. Rick gave a little snort of not-so-well suppressed laughter which earned him a glare from his wife before she turned back to her children.

"Enough questions for today," she said dismissively. "It's late and there's a lot of packing to do. We have to leave early if we're to catch a bat back to England."

Carrie's eyes went wide. "Another boat," she asked quietly.

"Yes, another boat. Get packing, all of you. Rick," Evie directed at her husband. "You and I need to have a little talk..."

Carrie and Alex took this as the perfect moment to leave their parents alone. Anything that came after the words _we need to talk_ was never good. Especially when it was their mother who was the one saying them.

"What do you suppose they were doing down there anyway," Alex whispered to their sister as they entered the shared tent. "That water had to come from somewhere."

Carrie shook her head and pulled out her suitcase. "I have no idea, but it couldn't possibly have been any good. They must have activated a curse or something."

Alex made a sound of disbelief. "Do you honestly believe in that crap?"

"What not," Carried asked back with a small shrug. "The Egyptians obviously believed in them. Why wouldn't they be true?"

Alex rolled his eyes at what he viewed to be his sister's stupidity. "It's all just stories."

That had been the final word on the matter before they moved on to other topics of discussion. Like how their father had never been able to see the cartouche or what they would do on the journey home. Carrie fell asleep that night, dreading the boat ride home.

"I hate boats," Carrie said weakly the next day as she faced the big ship that would carry them home. "Why can't we take a plane or just stay here?"

"Are you afraid the big crocodiles are going to eat you up," Alex laughed at his sister. "Even if the boat sinks I doubt you'd drown. Dad wouldn't let you."

Carrie glared at her brother. "Coming from the one who can't swim," she shot back.

"Oh, enough you two," Evie said to her children. "Alex leave your sister alone, Rick help your daughter get over her fear."

Evie pushed Alex along, getting him and his belongings onto the boat as Carrie started at the boat with hate.

"I'm so going to die," she said more to herself that anyone else.

Rick gave a small smile before putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Just think of how grateful you'll be when you get back to London."

"Sure," Carrie replied sarcastically as she picked up her bags. "I go from one extreme of weather to another, just what I need."

Rick gave his daughter a slight shove in the right direction, the smile had yet to leave his face. "Come on shortie. Let's get you on that boat before it decides to leave without us."

"Now there's an idea," Carrie shot back. "Let's just stay here where it's nice and warm and not raining..."

Rick shook his head. "Nice try kid. On we go before your mother decides she wants to kill both of us instead of just me..."

Carrie shook her head and she made her way onto the boat. This was going to be a long journey home, she could already tell.

She had been right, in more ways than one. The trip took many days and each one of them Alex found a new way to tease her about her fear of being on the boat. Not only that but she was prone t sea-sickness and was stuck inside most of the voyage as she got sick repeatedly. Another reason for Alex to poke fun at her it seemed, because on those days he made fake retching noises that usually led her to actually throwing up.

Ah, the joys of having a little brother.

The day they made it to port in Britain Carrie was feeling halfway decent so she would have been up on deck if it hadn't of been raining.

"Not fair," the sixteen year old pouted as she watched the sky cry. "The one day that I'm actually feeling okay and it has to rain. Bloody English weather," she grumbled.

Evie frowned. "Carolynn, watch your language," she told her oldest child. "Where you get that foul language from I'll never know..."

Alex leaned over to Carrie and whispered in her ear, "She clearly forgets what Uncle Jon is like."

Carrie giggled and nodded her head in agreement. But damn, it was nice to be home even if the weather was less than desirable.

By the time they had actually made it to their house in London however, it was one day later by train and it was dark. Both Alex and Carrie were tired since they were unable to get a solid sleep on the train. Evie however, was excited and already planning her next trip to Egypt. She walked into the house with Rick trailing after her, explaining her idea after telling Carrie and Alex to pick up the rest of the bags and the chest.

"Why do we have to do it," Alex whined as he picked up the two bags that were left. "And why do you get to carry the chest."

"Because I'm older that's why," Carrie said back and stuck out her tongue at Alex. For siblings that were so far apart in age they got along rather well. Of course, it helped that most of the time Carrie refused to act her age and Alex like to pretend to be older than he actually was.

They began their walk into the house as Alex retorted. "Maybe in age, but that's it. I act older than you do sometimes!"

"Ha!" Carrie shot back. "You're just a little brat trying to fit into his mother's shoes!"

Alex dropped the bags down on the floor next to where Rick had left the others. "I am not and you damn well know it!"

"Alex watch you're language," Evie shot down from the upper level, "Can't you two stop bickering for five little minutes? We just got home."

Alex pointed accusingly at Carrie. "But mum, she started it!"

"Did not," Carrie cried out. "He's the one that was whining about carrying the bags in."

"Well I'm finishing it," Evie shot back at the two of them. "Don't make me send your father down there you two."

The two siblings sighed and turned back to the chest that Carrie had set on the table. Both knew that it contained the Bracelet of Anubis though neither of them had been allowed to see it.

"Can you believe mum and dad found it," Carrie whispered as she leaned against the table. "I mean, it's supposed to be pure myth. Just something they told their kids for a bedtime story. There's never been any proof of the Scorpion King's existence before..."

Alex gave his sister a grin and picked up the necklace. "Well, are we just gonna stand here staring at the chest or are we going to open it and take a little peak?"

Carrie grinned back and shook her head. "Mum would kill us."

"Let's do it," both said together.

Alex put the key in the mechanism and twisted the lock. The lid popped open and Carrie lifted it up. Inside was the bracelet, the gold still shining despite its age and open ready for someone to wear it.

"Do you realize how long it's been since anyone has even known this existed never mind actually seen it?" Carrie asked in awe as she carefully picked it up and turned it from side to side. The weight of it wasn't too surprising since it was made of gold, but still enough that it was still a small effort to lift it.

"Put it on," Alex urged. "Let's see how it looks."

Carrie scrunched up her nose. "I'm more of a silver person myself. It looks better on me."

Alex rolled his eyes in exasperation. Girls were so vain, and though Carrie was different from most girls he knew, she still had her moments.

"Fine then, put it on me."

Carrie shrugged and did as she was bit. After all, what harm ever came from wearing a piece of jewellery? The moment the gold bracelet touched Alex's skin the legs of the scorpion clasped around his wrist.

"Oh my God," Carrie whispered and held up Alex's wrist. "Alex what'd you do?" she demanded.

Alex didn't respond however, as his wrist shot out of Carrie's grip and went straight out in front of him. His eyes focused before him as if looking at something, though Carrie couldn't see anything. He began to walk around the room, lost in his own little world.

"Alex, what on Earth are you doing," she demanded though tried to keep quiet as their parents were just upstairs and had a tendency to know when they were getting into trouble. When she didn't receive and answer Carrie frowned and walked forward a little. "God dang it, Alex, answer me."

Alex didn't respond to her though his arm suddenly dropped and he looked around the room with wide eyes, "Oh cripes, how do you get this thing off?!"

Carrie rushed forward and lifted up his arm once more, looking for a clasp. "Why couldn't the Egyptians made simple jewellery," she asked of no one and she pulled at the bracelet and Alex attempted to pull his wrist out of it.

"Well technically the Scorpion King wasn't..." Alex started though didn't get to finish as the sound of their father's voice came down to them.

"Alright you two behave for five minutes would ya?"

Carrie and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes before Alex called back, "You betcha!"

Alex began to hurriedly cover the bracelet with his jacket as Carrie looked for something heavy enough to put in the chest. Finding an old baseball trophy of their dad's she threw it into the chest and Alex closed the lid with a firm 'click'.

From outside they heard the sound of car doors and Carrie frowned. "Isn't Uncle Jon supposed to be at his casino tonight?" she asked.

Alex nodded his head and approached the window. "Uh, Carrie, that's not Uncle Jon." Carrie walked over to the window to see what her brother was pointing at and saw immediately what he meant. "Oh boy," she commented when she saw the heavily armed men.

Alex closed the curtains then turned to face Carrie. "You go find dad and I'll look for mum."

Carrie didn't argue and for once did as her brother suggested. Rick was more than likely still upstairs in one of the bedrooms. When she went to the stairs she passed Evie and immediately said the knickers on one of the bookshelves.

"Well at least we know where Uncle Jon is," she said sarcastically and headed for the master suit, which was the room closest to that particular bookshelf. She ran into her father before he had entered the room. "Hey dad, you have to come and look at this," she started but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Yea, just a second sweetie, daddy has to talk with Uncle Jon," Rick replied and opened the door.

Carrie sighed in frustration and followed her father inside. "But dad I mean it. There were these people outside..." she didn't finish her sentence as she looked to see what her father was standing at. There were more people like the ones Alex had seen outside and one of them had a knife to her Uncle's throat. "Uncle Jon you have some weird hobbies," Carrie said in shock...Wait, was that a snake in that woman's hands?

"Well, when you're popular," he responded weakly before one of the men dug the knife a little harder into his throat.

Rick began to speak, "Now knowing my brother-in-law he's probably done something that deserves this," Carrie noticed the woman raise her eyebrows at 'brother-in-law'. "But this is my house, and there are a few rules against snakes and dismemberment..."

The woman suddenly threw the snake in her hands at Rick causing Carrie to shriek and duck down as her father caught it.

"Don't you know those are poisonous?" she yelled at her father as she stood up straight again.

"Only if they bite you," he replied as casually as he could and looked back towards the invaders of the house.

The woman wouldn't have any of this. "Shoot him!"

Carrie's eyes went wide and she threw herself at the floor as the men began shooting. Rick bent down and dragged his daughter and brother-in-law towards the bathroom, bullets whizzing by, barely missing them. He shoved them both into the bathroom. Carrie stumbled as he did so and once again hit the ground.

When there was a pause to reload Rick helped Carrie up. "You all right," he asked her and checked her over for any bruises or wounds.

Carrie nodded her head and bit her lip. "I landed on my wrist when I fell," she responded. Immediately he took a look at her left wrist.

"Might be sprained, but it looks okay," as he said this there was a huge splash as Jonathan resurfaced from the bath water. Rick stood up and pulled him out of the tub. "What the hell have you done this time," he yelled at his wife's brother.

Jonathan shook his head, confused as to what was going on. "I haven't done anything to anybody..." Carrie shrieked and ducked down to the floor once again as the men began to shoot. "Lately," he finished.

Rick sighed and gave Jonathan a push so that he went out the all ready broken window. "Come on Carolynn, time to go."

Carrie allowed her father to pick her up and shook her head in disbelief as he went to jump out the window. "No, dad you can't be serious," she said in protest.

"Ready," he asked, ignoring her comment. "On three: one, two, three..." On three Rick jumped out the window and made sure to roll so that he took the most impact instead of Carrie. As a result she was able to stand up quicker than either her uncle or her father. When she looked around she saw more men taking her unconscious mother into one of the cars.

"No, mum," Carrie cried out and ran towards the small group. "What do you lot think you're doing?! Let her go!" She jumped at one of the men, one who was a great deal bigger and taller than she was. He simply scooped her up and put her into the car along with her mother. The moment the door closed her mother woke up and screamed for Rick. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of a cold cloth over her mouth and nose before everything went back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ah, another story updated. I wrote pretty much all of this in one go. I had another version of it which I liked a lot better but I couldn't for the life of me remember how I wrote it! (Thank you mum for throwing out my written copy --') Anywho I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm not all that fond of it but I have for sure written worse. It follows the movie a lot-ish. But the plot has definitely thickened I think. :) Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter Four: Better and Better

Chanting, all she could hear was some weird form of chanting. It was all a mumbled nonsense to her groggy mind. Her head pounded and she felt rather constricted. Opening her eyes slightly she found her reason why, ropes around her wrists and ankles. What a great welcome home this was.

"Next time we stay in Egypt," Carrie mumbled to herself and brought both hands up to rub her eyes as best she could. As she did the events that had occurred at home came back to her with a start. "Mum!"

"Carrie hunny," the voice of Evelyn soothed her worries a little. "Best stay quiet."

Looking around Carrie saw why. The men that had invaded their house sat all around them. Those that weren't chanting carried weapons that looked like they could cause a world of hurt. Perhaps her mother was right on this one.

"Mum, what's that," Carrie asked, nodding to the thing that the men were circled around. Evelyn looked to where her daughter had indicated and winced slightly.

"They found him," was Carrie's only answer. She wanted to ask more questions but a woman walked into the room, in her arms was the chest that they had brought home with them.

Carrie looked at the woman with curiosity. She had seen her with her father of course, but that wasn't why she looked so familiar. Had she once spoken to her looking to adopt her? No, that couldn't be it. No one in England could possibly look like this exotic beauty. So what was it?

'This is so not good,' was all Carrie could think as the chanting grew louder and something inside the yellow casing the men were chanting around began to move, 'Definitely not good!'

Carrie let out a shriek as the creature burst out of the yellow casing that surrounded him, though it was drowned out by the sound of his roar. Carrie flinched and attempted to move closer to her mother. Why couldn't anything around the O'Connell's be normal?

The people around them began talking in Egyptian and Carrie struggled to catch what they were saying. She wasn't as good at it as Alex was since Evelyn had only just begun to teach her within the last couple of years when they had the spare time, which really wasn't as often as either female would like. She did catch the look of displeasure the mummy gave Evelyn when he saw her and the look of curiosity when he saw Carrie.

"Is it," he asked in Egyptian, rather surprised.

The woman that looked familiar to Carrie nodded her head, a smug look on her face. Carrie caught the words 'yes' and 'found' in the woman's answer. They were speaking too quickly for her to catch anything.

Evelyn shot a look of worry to her daughter before the mummy's attention was brought back to her. "And her?" the mummy demanded.

A twisted look came onto the woman's face and Carrie flinched. Somehow she doubted her mother was going to receive a welcoming kiss on the cheek. At the word for 'burn' Carrie looked up at the two with wide eyes.

"Wha..." was all she got out before a few men in red picked her up around the waist and hulled the board Evelyn was sitting on up and towards the fire. "No," Carrie's screams mingled with Eve's yells of displeasure of being man handled. "Hand off you bloody wanker! Mum!"

"Burn her!"

As Carrie cried out and Evelyn was about to be dumped into the fire Rick came out of nowhere, pulling his wife away from the fire. Then all hell broke loose.

Gun fire came from an unknown direction and the man holding Carrie ducked down out of the way so that he didn't get hit. As he did so he dropped Carrie who immediately started looking around for something to cut her ropes with.

"Bastard can't even help me a little, can he," she mumbled to herself when she found nothing sharp.

Turning back to the cowering man she found he had a dagger in his belt. She kicked out at the man, hitting him in the face since her feet had been closest to his head. The hard blow to the side of his head knocked him back dazed. Sitting up she unsheathed the small dagger from his belt and hit him in the temple with the hilt, knocking him unconscious.

Cutting the ropes on her feet Carrie looked around for her parents quickly, stopping herself from praying at a time like this. Gods were tricky beings to deal with, and you never know which God might answer your prayers in such a sticky situation

Seeing them hidden behind one of the columns she took the sheath for the dagger from the man and started to crawled over, keeping low as not to get hit by any flying bullets. "Mum, Dad," she called out at she got closer.

"Carolynn," Eve breathed out as Rick pulled his daughter towards him, mindful of the dagger in her hands. "What are you doing?!"

"Now's not the time, hunny," Rick said impatiently as he cut the ropes around Carrie's wrist and she sheathed the dagger, sticking it in her pant's waist, "Time to go."

Carrie took one of the pistols out of her father's holster as a precaution before they all moved from behind the pillar and headed towards the exit, her parents providing cover.

They joined up with a man unfamiliar to her and ran through the museum as fast as they could when they got outside Carrie saw her father's car and immediately headed towards it. Attempting to open the door she found it locked. Who the hell locks a car door when they're planning a rescue?!

"Where's Jonathan," Ricked yelled out in frustration when he caught up with his daughter and the stranger. As soon as those words left his mouth Uncle Jon pulled up in –

"A double-decker bus," Rick demanded in shock as Eve pushed Carrie onto the vehicle.

As Rick and Jonathan argued, four mummies crashed out of the museum wall. Rick turned around with wide eyes before getting onto the bus and demanding that Jonathan get a move on. Seeing what his brother-in-law meant Jonathan stepped on the gas, trying to escape as fast as possible.

"Oh I hate mummies," Rick ground out.

"Happy to see me now," the stranger asked sarcastically and Rick responded sarcastically back in return as he headed for the upper level.

Alex turned to his mother, "What did he mean 'old time'?"

Eve shook her head. "Another time Alex," she responded as she looked around for mummies.

"But," was all Alex got out in protest before Eve shouted back, "Another time!"

Carrie sat down in a seat, attempting to take everything in. She had just seen a mummy come back to life, seen said mummy attempt to burn her mother alive only to have her father come in to save her in the nick of time. Her thoughts were interrupted when a mummy boarded the bus and the stranger began shooting at it until it split in half and fell back off the bus. As he began reloading the gun the top half of the mummy came back in a surprise attack and knocked the stranger to the ground.

"Turn Jonathan, turn, turn," Evelyn yelled at her brother in panic and he did so the moment the opportunity presented itself. It sent everyone to the side, stumbling as they tried to regain their balance. Carrie who was the only one sitting flew back in her seat and hit her head off the window.

As she brought her hand up to feel how big of a bump she had on her head she remembered that she still had her father's pistol. She doubted it would do enough to harm the mummy but she was willing to bet that it would give the stranger enough time to reload his gun.

Sitting up in her seat Carrie aimed the gun and cocked it. Squeezing the trigger she let off her first shot. It hit the mummy in the right shoulder. The monster turned its attention to the sixteen year old and looked slightly less than amused. With speed that surprised her it swung its arms and manoeuvred itself to charge at her. Pulling the hammer back once again she let off another shot. Using her other hand she pulled back again before letting off another shot. She did this until she ran out of ammo. She knew that the pistol wouldn't stop the creature but she hoped that it would give the man enough time to get his weapon together, apparently not.

Squeezing her eyes shut tight as the creature brought his arm back to slash at her with its claws a shot went off. Opening a single eye she saw her mother with her father's shot gun in hand firing at the creature until it fell over and could move no more.

Looking up at Evelyn with wide eyes Carrie said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh shit."

Evelyn frowned at her daughter's use of language and was about to comment on it when Alex yelled out, "Look out Uncle Jon, the bridge!"

It was too late for Jonathan to turn out of the way however. As they went under the stone archway and could hear the top of the bus breaking off at the impact Carrie and Alex at the same time remembered that their father was in the upper level.

"Dad," Alex yelled and moved to run up the steps.

Evelyn grabbed hold of her son before he could run up while the bus was still moving. Once the bus has stopped however, both children ran to see if their father was alright. They had no need to as at that moment Rick had reached the bottom of the stairs.

The family all ran over to Rick and hugged him, glad that he hadn't been squished in the process of the top half of the bus being ripped off. When Alex and Carrie pulled away the two adults decided that this was the perfect timing for a mushy moment.

"Gimme a break," Alex said as Carrie commented. "Get a room."

Alex stepped off the bus as Carrie went to go see her Uncle. "Great driving Uncle Jon," she said sarcastically. It was just too easy to make fun of the man.

Jonathan sat up straight at the insult. "Sure, sure, I'd like to see you do better," he shot back.

Carrie was about to shoot something back when she heard a scuffle outside. Wondering what Alex was getting into she stepped off the bus to see.

"Alex," Carrie yelled out in panic as she saw him being pushed into a black car by more men in red robes.

Hearing the scream Rick rushed out to see the man who had taken Alex dive into the car and Carrie running after it. He immediately began running after his children and the car sped off. All Carrie could do is watch in shock alongside her mother as Evelyn wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

When they saw the bridge begin to rise, both broke out of their numbness. "Alex," Evelyn said weakly and hugged Carrie closer to her. Carrie didn't protest, instead hugging her mother back just as tightly in return. Slowly but surely things seemed to keep getting worse.

--

"_Did you retrieve the child?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_And his sister?"_

"_No, my Lord, we were not able to get the girl."_

There was silence for a moment, the man called 'Lord' deep in thought.

"_She will not be able to leave him. She will come."_

The servant bowed their way out of the room, leaving the other man alone in the room. Yes, his sister would come, and then the fun would begin. After thousands of years he could not wait for another encounter with the girl he once called niece.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This went on an unexpected tangent :/ I wasn't planning on ending this the way I did and I am not sure if the story is better for it. You'll have to let me know :)

Though now I have to replan things DX I hate it when that happens. Stupid characters not doing what I want them to!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Back to Egypt**

Carrie was in too much shock to care much about being on a boat. She couldn't stop herself from being queasy, but the lack of actual substance in her stomach prevented her from her usual sea-sickness. How could she even think of eating at a time like this?

They had been on the cursed ship for what seemed like years to her. Evelyn and Rick spent most of the time locked up in their cabin while Jonathan spent his time in his cups – not that this was all that unusual. Carrie also spent her days locked up in her cabin, however when night came she came out to stand on deck and look up at the stars. Tonight, the last night they would be spending on the ship before they got to Cairo, was no different than the others.

Laying down on the deck her eyes never left the night sky. It was so much brighter here away from the lights of civilization. If Alex were here he'd no doubt be 'teaching' her about all the star constellations and where in legend their names came from. Carrie had little interest in the stars really, but at this moment she couldn't help but stare at the only thing that kept she and her brother connected.

"You should be resting," the voice of the Med-jai leader commented as the hem of his robes became visible in Carrie's peripheral vision.

Carrie sighed though kept staring at the night sky, "This is about as much rest as I will be able to get tonight."

Ardeth shook his head at the young girl. For all that she wasn't biologically related to O'Connell she sure had his stubbornness. "It is as I told your parents, your brother has your father's strength and your mother's wisdom," at this Carrie gave a very unlady-like snort, "He will return to you safely."

The conversation, for what little of one it was, stopped there. Carrie still couldn't shake off the feeling that if she had been by his side she would have been able to do something. Even if she couldn't have then at least he wouldn't be going through this alone. She knew what it was like to be alone. It wasn't a feeling a nine year old should have to face.

--

Morning came and for one Carrie was glad it had. Her bags were packed and she was ready to head out long before they had even docked. Instead of bouncing around on the spot, she used her pent up energy to look after her uncle. The man had more than likely been drinking all night, if he hadn't run out by now, and he would be in need of a wake-up call, not to mention someone to help him clean up in his hangover state.

"Heavens child, what would we do without you," the older man grumped as he sorted out the clothes the sixteen year old had thrown at him, "Oh I know! I'd get a hell of a lot more sleep than I do!"

Carrie only shook her head at her uncle, knowing how much of a grump he was on a regular morning, never mind one where his head hurt and his stomach was more than a little queasy. She left the room shortly after that, leaving behind a tub of hot water so he could wash up, Lord knew he needed it.

"Taking care of your uncle again, Care," the sound of her mother's voice stopped her on her way up to the deck. "He's a grown man you know, he can take care of himself."

Carrie shrugged her shoulders, knowing her mother wasn't really scolding her. "Someone has to take care of him. Lord knows he won't do it himself unless someone gives him a good shove in the right direction."

Both smiled at this, knowing how true it was. "Have you got your things packed?" Carrie nodded her response, her things having been ready since the night before. "And have you eaten?"

At this the young girl looked slightly guilty before shooting back, "Have you?"

Evelyn at least looked sheepish, knowing she was hounding her daughter to do something she herself hadn't yet done. She, like her daughter, hadn't been able to stomach the idea of food. Not while her son was out with people who knew how far away from her, and not knowing how he was being treated. Ardeth may have said not to worry, but no matter what protection the bracelet of Anubis gave against physical harm, there were other methods of causing someone pain. It almost physically hurt her not being able to protect her youngest child.

"Then we shall wait on deck together," Evy said instead, and joined her daughter in the walk upstairs.

A few hours later the boat had docked and the small group separated for the time being. Ardeth had said that he needed to get a few things in order with his tribe while the O'Connell's needed to get some supplies in order before they headed to find Rick's 'magic carpet.'

One thing that Carrie loved about Egypt, other than its history, was all of the different markers that were open during the day. No matter who you were or what you were looking for there was always something for you when you went to the city's center. It was the perfect place for them to start their search. Unfortunately for Carrie, she had a bad habit of wandering during her trips here. She never failed to have something catch her eye. Luckily for her though, her parents didn't care if she wandered off too far since she knew her way around so well. Not to mention Rick had taught her self-defence long ago.

As it had happened many other times it happened this time as well. One such shop had a section of different pendants. It seemed like such a childish thing, to be attracted to shiny objects, but Carrie couldn't help herself. Not when such trinkets seemed to relate so well to Egypt's rich history.

"Anything I can interest you in, my dear," a man from behind the counter asked her as she looked at the odd charms.

Carrie shook her head, hardly glancing up at the shop keeper. "I'm only looking today I'm afraid," she responded automatically.

"Then perhaps you may want to look at this item," the man responded and began to dig around under the counter.

Carrie was about to decline when he reappeared with a silver necklace. It was rather old looking which struck Carrie as odd since most of the time jewellery such as this was gold. "It is an old trinket belonging to the followers of Ma'at. The moment I saw you I knew this was meant for you."

Carrie shook her head. This man must really want to sell her something. "I can't I don't have any money with me..." she began as she looked around for her parents. Why weren't they anywhere in site? As a matter of fact, the shop seemed quite empty.

The wings on the pendant caught the light as the man shook it, once again bringing Carrie's attention to the necklace in the man's hand.

"We can't be having that then, can we," he asked light-heartedly. "How can such loving parents let a beautiful girl alone with nothing in her pockets?"

Before Carrie could respond she felt someone grab her from behind and a cold cloth was pressed up to her face in the same instant. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't break out of the person's hold and before she knew it darkness claimed her.


End file.
